Ride
by lil loco
Summary: Okay this is my first try at an M rated fanfic but here goes nothing. It follows the song Ride by Somo. I'm not good at summaries but it's good, or at least I think it is! R&R please! It's just a really short one shot!


**Author's note: First, I wasn't sure if this song is classified as hip hop or R&B but I went with R&B. Second, I know how this song ends but for the story's stake it ends different. 'Ride' is owned by Somo or who ever has legal rights to is and Alex & Olivia belong to Dick Wolf. Not me sadly. I also want to say for anyone that is reading my other story Waiting on a Soldiers Return I would just like to apologize. I had to pawn my laptop because of money issues so I cannot update that story because all my stuff for it is saved on that computer. But as soon as I get it back I will update I promise!**

"Come on baby." Alex hears Olivia whisper in her ear as she stands talking to an old college friend. She excuses herself the gladly takes Olivia's hand and follows her. She leads them into the bedroom they share and let's go of Alex's hand. Olivia walks to the radio with a sway in her hips that she knows will draw Alex's attention. As she pushes play on the radio that sits on top of their dresser 'Ride' by Somo comes on.

"Take of those heels, lay on my bed" Olivia sings as she walks back to Alex with the same sway in her hips. Alex can tell were this is going but can't bring herself to stop it. Olivia gently nudged Alex into the bed and removes her 2 inch heels. Olivia continues to sing the song as she kisses up Alex's still clothed body. As Olivia gets face to face with Alex and begins to undress her she can see the look on her lovers face and it almost makes her just take her then and there. But she can't, she had a plan and she is going to stick to it.

"Everybody wonders where we've run off to" Liv whispers in her ear. Olivia is the only person in the world that knows about Alex's weakness for R&B music and she k it's how to use it well. By the time they are both undressed Alex has finally realized what is happening.

"The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!" Olivia also know that Alex loved when she said the word fuck so she knew this combination was probably making her weak to the knees. Alex is trying to get Olivia to kiss her it just can't make it happen. She is so close! Right there! Olivia's lips are hovering right in the side of Alex's mouth as she sings, she just keeps teasing her without ever actually touché ring her with her amazingly talented hands she loves so much. As the chorus of the song begins Olivia slowly and teasingly runs her right hand down Alex's body. She can feel Alex trembling so she knows she is very wet and ready for her even though her hand hasn't quite reached the place Alex wants it most.

"Getting weak in your knees, kiss your body from the tip top all the way down to you feet!" Olivia sings softly in Alex's ear as she slides her fingers through the wetness between her thighs and kisses up and down her upper body. Alex automatically opens her legs to give Liv better access to her center.

"Lay on your back, you like it right there" she sings quietly as she slips two fingers in Alex's wetness. She pumps in and out of her bringing her closer and closer to her climax as the song continues.

As the last words of the song play, "Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!", Alex silently screams out as an orgasm rips through get body sending waves of pleasure crashing over her. Once Olivia is sure Alex is done she removes her fingers from inside her and licks them clean. A dazed Alex opens her eyes just in time to see her remove them from her mouth with a quiet pop. Liv gets out of bed and turns the radio off then puts her slacks and button up back on.

"Hurry up babe, everyone probably wants to know where we went." Alex gets out of bed suddenly remembering all the people in her living room. Without putting her panties on she slips her dress and heels back on. As they are headed back to the living room Alex whispers in Liv's ear,

"We could have been caught!"

"Yeah, that is what made it so much fun." Olivia smirked and walked back to join their guest who were there to celebrate their engagement.


End file.
